Living on both sides of the river
by The Diamond Alchemist
Summary: What can I say? A half-blood godling. My first story. Rated for Future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Living on both sides of the river.

Key

( ) =editorial comments made during 'recording'

[ ] =author's notes

_Thoughts/emphasis _(depending on context)

Have you ever had a secret that you could never tell anyone, except other people that have the same secret? Hard to keep the secret right? How about having two that would be deadly, literally you would get killed, if you let one slip to the other group? Take me for example, there aren't many people that I can tell who my dad is, but that group can't know that on the other side of the east river, I hold another secret that I can only tell a different group of people. And to top it off that second group can't know who my dad is.

The joys of being a demigod in Manhattan _and_ being a godling in Brooklyn.

Hi, my name is Hikage Inazuma (so sue me I'm from Japanese descent). I am a son of Hades, as well as host for Anubis, which for those of you who don't know (which probably isn't many of you, but can't be too careful) is the guardian of the underworld.

Now, if you don't know this, the Greek gods and the Egyptian gods, don't exactly get along (living testament to that fact right here, my dad nearly killed me for becoming host to Anubis). So, when I'm at camp, Camp Half-Blood, I can't breathe a word about Anubis, or even the fact that when I'm not at camp, or on a quest for camp, I'm usually in Brooklyn house or somewhere with Sadie and Carter Kane. And vice versa. Not an easy thing to do, in fact I think Annabeth has almost figured it out (what can you expect from a daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and strategy).

Luckily, to the best of my knowledge, only myself, Hades, and Anubis, know (which that alone makes life difficult).

Anyways, things started to get a little out of hand one day when a Jackal came running up to me during capture the flag at camp one day (yeah, yeah be quiet Anubis I'm trying to tell the story). Sorry, Anubis was just reminding me (for about the twentieth time) that he had to get his message to me somehow. Luckily, since I usually went on my own to try to get the flag (unless I'm on the same team as Annabeth, then I do what she says), I was able to hide in the trees until the message came through.

I put my hand on the Jackal's head, _What? _I yelled mentally.

_No need to yell Hikage, _Came Anubis' reply, speaking through the Jackal's mind.

_Well, _I started, _considering that I'm at camp right now and no one is supposed to know about you, I think I'm perfectly in my right mind to yell right now._

_Sorry, but it was the only way I could get a message to you, _Anubis said, _Sadie and Carter need our help._

I rolled my eyes, _With what?_

_With reading some hieroglyphs that are protected by a cartouche._

_Fine, _I said, _I'll leave as soon as I can, now get out of here before someone shows up._

Then I took his hand off the Jackal's head and the Jackal turned into sand and blew away.

After Capture the flag was over (Annabeth's team won, of course), I went to his cabin and packed up his things. Nico was out of camp doing who knows what at the time, so I didn't have to answer any questions on why I was packing.

I started walking towards the gate of camp, doing my best to remain in the shadows where I could stay invisible. I was about half way to the gate when a voice spoke up.

"And where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw Rachel Dare, the new host for the Oracle of Delphi.

"Something has come up," I told her.

"What type of thing, Hikage?" Rachel asked.

"I-," I hesitated, she was the only one who wondered where I disappeared to all the time, "I can't talk about it?"

Rachel gave me a hard stare, "Fine, but don't expect me to lie to Chiron if he asks me if I know where you are."

I rolled my eyes with annoyance, "Trust me I don't." The I turned and left the camp, sinking into the shadows once outside of the barrier and using shadow travel to get to the Brooklyn Bridge. Then I ran across the bridge, since there were no shadows for me to travel to.

All in all, it took me about fifteen minutes after I left camp to reach Brooklyn House, headquarters of the 21st nome. I sighed and walked in the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hikage. Also in case you were wondering, this Story is based after The Last Olympian and The Red Pyramid but before The Lost Hero and The Throne of Fire.

Key

( ) =editorial comments made during 'recording'

[ ] =author's notes

_Thoughts/emphasis _(depending on context)

Chapter 2

As I walked through the door, I pulled my necklace with the symbol of Anubis, out of the duat, and put it around my neck. It didn't take long for Sadie and Carter to run to the main lobby to meet up with me. "What took you so long, Hikage?" Carter asked, "Sadie had the message sent hours ago."

"I got here as soon as I could," I replied, "but, I was in the middle of a game of capture the flag at summer camp when I got the message."

"That's what took you so long?" Sadie asked semi-angrily, "It took you a few hours to get here because of a game of capture the flag?"

"Hey. In my defense, we play in a really large forest," I replied, "I couldn't leave until after everyone was in bed, and, in case you don't remember, I'm not exactly very adept at making portals."

Sadie sighed, "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine," I said back, "So what do you need help reading?"

"We found an enchanted pedigree chart," Carter explained, "It updates on a certain family that has blood of the pharaohs. The only problem-"

"The names are protected by a cartouche," I guessed, "So you guys need me to read them."

"Yes," Sadie said, opening the door to the grand library. [AN: it's been a little bit since I've read the books so I don't exactly remember what the room is called]

She picked up an old papyrus scroll and opened it on the desk. I started reading through the chart. It mostly showed the blood line and who they were married to, but near the bottom there was a small anomaly (Okay, looking back on it, it was actually a large anomaly). The second name from the bottom had a child but no spouse, no father for the parent. I looked at the names (the mother's and the child's) closely and almost passed out from surprise at the two names. Sally Jackson and her son (the main reason I nearly passed out) Perseus Jackson.

**Please review, this is my first attempt at publishing a fanfic on this site.**


End file.
